Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 9
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Part 9 of the Street Fighting saga sees Thomas Dhalsim squaring off aginst his mortal enemy and Travis and Sagat get a surprise guest at home!


Part 9: Battle at Ken Master's Mansion

When the smoke and steam cleared in the drill vehivle's doorway, Cody Haggar could see the slim but muscular figure of a man that had a paper bag on as pants and red paint on his self. It was Thomas Dahlsim. "Hurry up and get iin you fools!" he warned "Bison is too powerful as president, we need to retreat!" With that, Cody Haggar and DeeJay Haggar got into Dahlsim's drill vehicle and then the drille vehidle transformes to have wings and started to take off. "Get them !" screamed a voice from the ground. It was one of M Bison secret service fighterrs taht was commanding the other secret service to attack Dahmsilms Drill VEhicle Plane. M. Bison crashed throuhg the window of the Oval Office to the ground outside. "All who oppose me will be destroyed' said the PResident.

Travis and Sagat were watching movies and listening to music when there was a knock at the door. "Woud you get that honey? My legs and asshole hurt from fucving before" say Travis to General Sagat. "Sure, sweetheat. I love you" said the mouscebound combatant. Sagat went to the door "Who is it?" he saids. There was silence on the other end and then a loud knock. Sagat turn around and say to RTravis"I wonder if this is the pixxa delivery boy we ordered before?" Then the door exploded open and knocked Sagat backwards into the television set and the CD player, and the Television smashed over his head and tthe CDs flew out of the disc drive and smashed on the ground, A candle that was lit fell and landed nect to the the curtains and started a fire in Travis' apartment. "oh Fuck!" yelled Travis as he got up and grabbed his Katana sword from next to the couch on the wall.

Sagat was unconshious on the ground and the fire was getting more big and hotter because the curtains were doused in semen from Travis and Sagat, and semen is flammavle. Travis yelled "Sagat! Wake up!" and he ran over to check on the injured figher. The footsteps behind him were thundering on the floor towards Travis and the onconsshios Sagat. "This is the end for you, mechanic" said the voice behind Travis. Then a large hand grabbed Travis' neck and lifted him off the ground and turning Travis around to face his musclebound attacker. It was Master of Rape. "Once I do away with you and your precious wife, I will be the only one left to defeat Bison. You're fucked" said Master of Rape. Then he punched Travis in the face, caving in Travis' nose and teeth and smashing his cheek bones inward into his skull cavity. Then he threw Travis asie into the kicthen and Travis smashed into the refrigerator and the refrigerator door opened, and everything fell out on top of Travis. "Now" said Master of Rape :I will kill you both."

Guns were shooting at the flying drill vehicle and Cody and DeeJay were firing machine gun and grenades at Bison's secret service below, whild Thomas Dahilsjhim was flying to flying drill vehicle by the White House. Bison threw a grenade into the vehicle and it was a dud, so notning happened. Then Bison used his psycho power to jump high in the air and he landed inside the flying drill vehicle. "Anyone who oppose me will be destroy" he say as he kicked DeeJay in the face, smashing his mouth and his neck. Cody Haggar turned his machine gun on Bison and started firring, but the bullets bounce off Bison and bounce all around the inside of the vehicle. One smashed into the Navigashun system and then the Navigashun system said "Redetermining Route: Ken Masetr House" Thomas Dhalsim shouted "God dammit! I can't control this fucking thing now" Alarms were going off and bullets and grenades were exploding all around the vehidle. Buson grabbed the machine gun from Cody and pointed it at him "Say godbye, Street Fighter" he said. Then, DeeJay pushed Bison and when Bison shot the gun he missed becasue he was not lined up with Cody's head. "thanks nigger" said Coddy Haggar to the Jamaican DeeJay. "Anytime mon, now let's defeat the PResident Bison mon" said DeeJay.

Guile was sitting in between Ken master and Ryu Hochis and he was starting to feel weird inside. "This movie is a classic" said Ken as the screen blared a hardcore adult film in Ken Master's private movie area in his Mansion. Ryu started touching Guile's leg "We've been thinking Guile.." he says "we want to all get married." and Guile just sat there. "I don't understand" he said. Ryu was surpsied at Guile's response. "Don't you love us, Commander Guike?" say Ryu Hoshi. "I don't know what I feel anymore" said Guile as he sat there eating popcorn and watching Ken Master masterbuate his penis. "Don't you like this?" said Kens. Guile was quiet and didnt know what to say. Ryu text message Ken Maseter while they were all sitting there "something is wrong with Guile" he says and Ken reponse "I know"

Master of Rape stoood above the muy tie master Sagat and said "hah hah hah. Now I will kill you." and he grabbed Sagat and slashed him with a piece of the television screen, opening his chest like the scar he used to have. "hahaha" said Master of Rape. Blood was pouring out of Sagat and he was barely conshuss. "Travis..." he said, calling for his black lover to help him. But there was not answer, Travis was also onconshus in the Kitchen because Master of Rape smashed him in the skull. "Your mechanic friend can't help you now, " said Maseter of Rape "I will rape you and kill you. For I am the Master of Rape" said the master of Rape. The Master of Rape slammed Sagat to the ground and stepped on his head, smashing one of Sagat's eyes out of his skull "ha ha ha" then he took the CD player and threw it straight up in the air and it landed on Sagat's face, smashing his teeth and his jaw. Travis started to wake up "Sagat, no!" he cried in terror and agany. Master of Rape turned around and said "Ah, so you are finally awake. Now I will put you to sleep...permamamtly!" The Masetr of Rape ran full speed towards Travis and jump punch right into the top of Travis' head and Travis bit his own tongue out becasue of the impact force. "Sagat...I...I..." he started, but he couldnt talk becasue he tongue was bitten off by his teeth. "Shut up, you black mechanical moron" barked Master of Rape. "ha ha ha. Now I will kill you."

Ultra Bison faced Cody Haggar with a machine gun. "I have waited for this day since I beacme President, Now I will kill you Street Fighter!" screamed the madman, M. Bison. "But first" he said "You must kill your friend DeeJay." only then will I make yo0ur death quick and painless. However, if you do not kill DeeJay, I will make your death slow and painful. Do you understand the instructions?" asjed the madman, M. Bison. "Okay...I will kill him" Cody agreed. Then he walked over to the onconshuss Deejay and kicked him in the back, breaking his spine "oh fuck mon!" screamed DeJay. "yes...very good" said M. Bion, the mad man. Thomas Dhailsom was drivng the plane and he said "what the hell is going on back there?" and then Bison pretend to be Cody and say "Everything is under control" and Thomas Dhalsim believe him. Then, Bison gave Cody the machine gun, "finish him off for good" and Cody pointed the gun at Deejay's face. DeeJay looked up at him "no mon, please... please no-" BANGH and Deejays braids and skiull and hair exploded in a cloud of red smoke and blood, skull, brain parts and hair and teeth. The lower part of Deejay's lips landed on the front of the machine gun and hung there for a moment before being blown out of the plane because of the wind outside. Then Deejay's eye landed on Cody's shoe and Cody kicked it out into the sky. Then Cody pour gasoline on DeeJay's body. "Goodbye, my friend" said Cody as he dropped a match on Deejay's lifeless body and pushed it out of the plane. DeeJay's body was on fire and falling from the sky, and it landed on the pavement below and exploded in a fantastic display of skin bone and blood. "Now, where are we going?" asked the sinister Bison.

Back at ken Master's mansion, Guile was acting strange. "Whats wrong Guile." said Ryu hoshi and Ken Maseters. Guile said "It;s just that I never had two men before. I was only ever haves sex with one man." Ken and Ryu looked at each other "Nash,..." tjhey said. Guile was confused and his hair moved kinda "Who is Nash?" he asked. Ken stood up. NOw I know something is wrong" he said. "Guile. What happened?" saids Ken Master. "What do you mean" say guile "what happened you have amneesha" say Ruy. "No I don't" gui9le . ":yes you do" said Ryu. Guile said "I don't though." Ruy"yes you do" "I dont though" say Guile "you have amneesha" said Ken Guile "What is that?" TRuy something is wrong with guil. Guile turned and said to Ken "what is wrong with you?' ken master said "nothing. You have amneesha" Guile "No I don't, whats wrong?" Ken masters and Ryug hoshi said "guile, do you have amneesha?" and Guile said "no." Ryu stood up and fixed his karate outfit. "Guikle" he said "I need you to tell me, Do you have amnessha" saiy Ryu Hoshi. "no i dont" say Guile "You do though" said Ken Masters "No I dont" said Guile. "Ryu, Guile has amneesha. We need to get hi to a hospital" so Ken calls the doctor and they come to the Mansion. The doctor say "Guile do you have amneesha?" and Guile saids "no i dont" the doctor use a stethescope on Guile "You have amneesha Guile" and guile say "I dont have amneesha" and then Ruy Hoshiy said "Guile, Do you Have Amneehsa?" Ken Master Ruy and the Doctor sit down and they talk for a moment and Guile is standing there. The Dcotro stand up and walk over to Willaim Guioile"do you have amneesha?" said Doctor. "No, I do not have amneesha." said Guile. "ryu and Ken said "Guile, you have amneesha"

Suddelny the ceiling break and a drill vehicle plane crashed into Ken living room and break all the glass and the walls. Bison stepped out holding the onconshuss bodies of Thomas Dhalims and Cody Hagger. "Now I will finish what is left of you pathetic Street Fighters" said he. Guile, Ken and Ruy and the Doctor Hoshi look on in terror. They have no idea what is going to happen now.

Masetr of Rape stood over Travis. "Now I will kill youi" Sagat started to wake up. now He was missing his eye again and his chest scar was back, but it was bleeding because it didnt heal yet however. "Travis!" screamed the mountain of muscle, Sagat. Master of Rape said "you can never save him! his destiny has been foretold in the mighty texts!" Then Master of Rape grabbed Travis off the ground by plunging his fingers into Travis' eye sockets and picking him up like a bowling ball. "Take your pants off, Street Fightr" said master of rape. Then Sagat pulled his muy tie shorts down and his erect penis sprang out of the top of the shorts "good" said master of Rape" now dont move. and he threw Travis at Sagat, and Travis' asshole lined up perfectly with Sagat's errect penis and the asshole slide over Sagat's penis and Travis was hanging on Sagat like on a coat rack that has a coat on it. "hah hah hah now I will kill you!" screamed Master of Rape. "Then, I will go and fine President Ulra Bison and rape him and kill him!" Then Master of Rape ran full speed and tackle the two men, and when they fell, Sagat's penis snapped opff inside Travis' black asshole and blood was everywhere. "I am going to kill you now" say Master of Rape. "Then I am going to Kill Bison and take over the world! ha ha ha ha!"

With Master of Rape and the other Street Fighters on a collision course at Ken Masetr's house, what will happen next? Will master of Rape defeat Bison and rule the world? What will happen t Sagat and Traivs? Where are the Boulevard Cpmbantats? What about the ice capades? These questions and more will be answered in the next spine tingling entry into ulsimate Street Fighter Forever! Satay tun for next episodes.


End file.
